Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of Here Comes Peter Cottontail/Transcript
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Opening Sequence - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2) Recap - Tangled Veemon: ''Previously on Yugi and Veemon's Adventures...'' The Digi-Squad and Friends Meet Seymour S. Sassafras/A Tour of April Valley/"Never Heard of Peter Cottontail and January Q. Irontail?"/Main Title and Credits - Here Comes Peter Cottontail (song) and Overtune The episode opens its prologue at a path where a sign that is marked Bunny Trail and have a statue of a bunny head stands. We cut to our multiple hero teams traveling on foot. The first group is the second team of Digimon (short for Digital Monsters), also known as the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. The eight Digimon were Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Terriermon and Lopmon. Behind the Digi-Squad is the second hero team, the Duelists from Domino City: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki and Tea Gardner. The third party is the Disney Heroes: Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, and the fourth hero squadron is the Pandasian Pandas with Yani the Fairy and Didi the Dragon, led by Toby. More of their other friends per team are also with them, including the Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky), the Toys from Toyland, the Clay Team (Gumby, Pokey, Goo and Prickle), The Magical Books of the Pagemaster (Adventure, Fantasy and Horror), and even Devon and Cornwall, two dragons in one body, who previously helped the our heroes save Camelot and the Princess Rapunzel is their last adventures. They were sent by the Digi-Squad's mentors, Gennai and Azulongmon on their way to find a splendid world called April Valley and to find Seymour S. Sassafras who will inform them about Easter. Now that they were in this time period on which they teleport to through the Digiport, many of our heroes are in Animagic form, all except the Clay Team who are claymation, while the Toyland Gang are in a different stop motion puppet form that is made by the Cosgrove-Hall studio that made Danger Mouse, The Wind in the Willows and The BFG. As they kept walking on the road, most of our heroes were getting tired from walking, especially the Digi-Squad led by Veemon, one of the eight different Digimon and leader of this team. Veemon (groaning and sitting on the ground exhausted): I can't walk another step. I've gotta eat something now. Cornwall: Hey, Yugi. Are there dragon eggs for this Easter? Yugi: No. They used the eggs of chicken for eggs Tea: That's why they are painted in different colors to become Easter eggs. Armadillomon: When I find some Easter eggs, I'm gonna eat them! Hawkmon: You'll do no such thing. Besides, your cholesterol's too high. Fantasy: Colonel Wellington B. Bunny and Roger Rabbit/"Peter, You Are Telling a Fib."/The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps/January Q. Irontail/Sharing Memories and Introductions Colonel Bunny's Assistant: But it was an accident, sir. The child didn't mean to.. Irontail (snapping): I DON'T CAAAARE! Since that time, I have detested all children, ESPECIALLY Digimon under the name Digi-Squad, humans that are called duelists and their many friends who preciously beaten their own villains and ruining their own evil schemes. But it was some other heroes like the ETO Rangers, the ThunderCats and the Samurai Pizza Cat who done the same to them before. Colonel Bunny's Assistant: But the, why the Easter Bunny? Irontail: To get even. (snickers) When I'm through with April Valley, we'll never be bothered by children again! (laughing evilly) Walking out of his cavern, Irontail went to get Fidget who is hanging upside down, sleeping. Irontail: Fidget? Fidget, still alseep, didn't hear Irontail's voice until the rabbit raised his voice to wake him up. Irontail: FIDGET! Startled, Fidget fell to the ground as Irontail calm himself down. Irontail: Bright and alert as always. You are coming with me and Mon to see Peter Cottontail, the Digi-Squad, the Duelists and their many allies in April Valley. Fidget: Irontail's Proposal To An Egg-Delivering Contest/Colonel Bunny's Announcement/Magic Bubble Gum/The Easter Bunny Always Sleeps (Irontail's Reprise)/"I'll Make It Up If It's The Last Thing I Do." Later on, Colonel Wellington B. Bunny is holding a basket to give it to Peter Cottontail who is chosen to become the next chief Easter Bunny. The Digi-Squad in their in-training levels except Salamon (Gatomon's rookie-level), the duelists and their friends were watching with proud looks on their faces, eager to hail Peter as the greatest of all Easter Bunnies that they have ever thought. Colonel Bunny: Here, son. Here...is...your official...egg basket. Carry...carry it with proud. Peter: I will, sir. Roger Rabbit: Toby: Sora: Tokomon: Salamon: Tea: Yugi: Fleegle: Prickle: Gumby: Colonel Bunny: I hearby...officially declare you...chief Easter bun... Irontail: ''Just a mean old minute!'' Hearing Irontail's voice, Peter, Colonel Bunny, Roger and our heroes look to the glaring gray-purple rabbit, Fidget and Montresor arriving and landing on the ground. Jumping off Montresor, the duo hopped toward Peter, Colonel Bunny and Roger. Roger Rabbit: Irontail: Ah, Roger Rabbit. I've never seen you before, until this first time. Are you working for Colonel Bunny? Roger Rabbit: Irontai: Is that so? (glaring to the Digimon, duelists and their friends) And you must be new visitors? Especially humans? Yugi: DemiVeemon: Irontail: Sora: Fidget! Tokomon: You're still alive? Fidget: Sora: So Ratigan betrayed you, huh? Irontail: Hmph, hmph! Just in time. Colonel Bunny: For what, Irontail? (puts the egg basket down) Irontail (taking out the scroll and unveiling it): Here is the constitution of April Valley. (reading the scroll) It says that "the new Chief Easter Bunny shall be the one who delivers the most eggs". Colonel Bunny: I KNOW THAT! That's why I've chosen... Irontail (cutting off Colonel Bunny): Well, when it comes to delivering eggs, Peter Cottontail is... Peter looked on angrily and shook his head a bit to express his feeling of being bullied as Irontail laughed before continuing to talk to Colonel Bunny about changes. Irontail: ...real squeamish carrots to... (wobbling his tail with a few clangs) ...January Q. Irontail. Meanwhile, as the rainstorm continued, we see Peter Cottontail walking through the forest, holding his basket of eggs. He was very sad after realizing how did he lost the contest to Irontail as Sassafras resume his narration. Sassafras: ''Peter Cottontail, who realized that his bragging and irresponsibility had let everybody down, left April Valley in disgrace.'' Peter (sniffling and sobbing): But...but I'll make it up, somehow. I'll make it up if it's the last thing I do. The soon-to-be-tired Peter continued walking, leaving footprints in the mud as the lightning flashed and thunder roared once more. Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Roger Caught Up to Peter/The Garden of Surprises/The Yestermorrowbile/If I Could Only Get Back To Yesterday/"Play Dirty!" Back in April Valley in the present, Seymour S. Sassafras, watching the story from his magic egg, mimic the exact words of Peter Cottontail as the Digi-Squad, the Duelists, the Disney Heroes, the three Magical Books, Devon and Cornwall, the Pandasian Pandas, the Clay Team (Gumby, Pokey, Prickle and Goo), the Banana Splits and the Toyland Gang (including Noddy, Big Ears and Tessie Bear) look on. Sassafras (imitating Peter): "I'll make it up if it's the last thing I do." (noticing our heroes and showing his egg to them and the viewers that is us while realizing) Oh, that's just what Peter vowed. Remember? The Digimon, the Duelists and their friends glanced at illustration of Peter in the forest on a rainy night. Patamon: Poor Peter, to think he's lost to Irontail because of that mean rabbit's trick. Gatomon: It's tough luck for all of us not to intervine and to change this story, just to let it go on normally. Jayden: Like I said, it's just like the Dragon Ball XENOVERSE video games when Trunks uses the alien members of the Time Force to restore the history and timeline of Goku and his friends. Horror: That reminds me of Master Richard and the rest of us books in the horror section of the library. Fantasy: Good remembering, Horror. Pokey: Gumby: We fade back to the same scene in the forest where Peter sadly walked on, leaving footprints in the mud. Peter: I'll make it up if it's the last thing I do. Sassafras: ''At that moment, Peter wasn't alone for Roger Rabbit is following him for he wanted to help him.'' Roger Rabbit, a toon from his home world of Toontown and Colonel Wellington B. Bunny's employee, caught up to Peter from behind, having been following him. Roger Rabbit: Peter: Later on, Peter and Roger walked the last few times through the muddy area, having used up all of their strength. Sassafras: ''They walked on and on for days and days and finally, one night...'' Peter places his egg basket down, collapses to the trunk of the tree and passed out. Roger also fell asleep. Sassafras: ''They could not walk a step through.'' Controls of the Yestermorrowbile Disabled/Mother's Day/"This Is the Outrageous Situation!" Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 The 4th of July/When You Can't Get It All Together, Improvise/Egg-Shaped Firecrackers/When You Can't Get It All Together, Improvise (Peter's Reprise) "We Don't Like Jokes!"/Madame Esmeralda/Peter's Halloween Eggs/"The Eggs Are Stolen!" Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Recovering the Eggs/"An Easter Turkey Or A Thanksgiving Bunny?"/Santa Claus and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Bonnie Bonnet/Peter's Christmas Deal/Irontail and Fidget Steals the Christmas Eggs Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 "We've Got to Catch Irontail and Fidget!"/Santa and Rudolph Outsmarts Save the Eggs/A Valentines Reunion with Donna, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Tara, Ginger, Minnie Mouse and the Other Ducks (Disney)/Be Mine Today Irontail: You ridiculous rabbit, and you foolish Digimon and pals! Ha! You'll never catch us! (laughing) Santa: What are you two doing with those eggs? Well, you know they belong to Peter Cottontail. And with that, Santa takes Peter's egg basket from Irontail and Fidget, but they got up with an annoyed face. Irontail: Oh, why don't you stick to your own holiday? Fidget: Yeah, these eggs don't concern you, old man! As the two villains struggled to steal back the eggs from him, Santa has a trick of his own sleeve with one secret weapon: Rudolph. Santa (turning to Rudolph): Rudolph? Remember when I said not to shine your light at Irontail and Fidget earlier? Rudolph: Yeah? Santa: Well, forget what I said. Rudolph: You got it, sir. The Disney Villains and Irontail's Curse On The Eggs/"Washington Couldn't Tell A Fib."/In The Puzzle of Life/Free Green Eggs At The Saint Patrick's Day/Irontail and Fidget Arrested by the Toyland Gang Mr. Plod: Not quite, Irontail. In the name of the Toyland law, you and Fidget are under arrest. Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Peter the New Chief Easter Bunny/Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1st Reprise)/Antoine Returns/Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Finale Reprise) Closing Credits Post-Credits Scene: Next Destination - Bibbentucker Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes